


Somnolent.

by Uccello



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 一个没营养的佣兵pa。
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 2





	Somnolent.

ˇ  
月亮完全被霓虹闪烁衬得黯淡无光，浅薄素色混在斑斓的、半透明的空气里难以分辨。巨大的落地窗根本没有阻挡作用，那些光束与焰火仍旧刺目非常。

电梯可到达的高度到此为止。在黑暗中显得步伐有些拖沓的高大男人似乎对LA为人称道的夜景没有半点兴趣，按照他来时百无聊赖而瞥上一眼的楼层地图，再走十步左转，慢悠悠地踹开没有上锁的门、上五层楼梯到第一层天台——铁制品之间的摩擦吵闹又尖锐，被冬至前后冰凉的晚风一下吹散在他身后空空旷旷的楼梯上，借着高度涌起回音。

紫原敦在几点雪花坠至鼻尖时沉默着瑟缩些许，他扯紧深灰色的单薄外套企图抵御肆虐寒风，但其中藏着的锐器与枪又着实磕得骨肉生疼，于是他的烦躁愈加在情绪中耀武扬威起来。

他捏着无线电跟那一头的人抱怨北美冬季的鬼天气，冰室辰也没有立即回复，他正扬着属于上流社会的那种笑容出示一份伪造完美的邀请函。他走出几步距离，装模作样地拿出手机贴上耳朵，用一种安抚孩童的语调说敦你不是自己不愿意来的吗?紫原难得通情达理，歪着脑袋回想一下发现确有其事，但想要对方帮忙打包点甜品回来的请求也被用同样的语气驳回了，方才好不容易被压下的暴躁卷土重来变本加厉。

紫原向来仗着才能任性妄为，又一次擅自改变计划，在去向最高处的铁梯上走得坦坦荡荡，硬质靴底踏过并不算稳固的金属阶梯，它变形又弹回原样，发出超大声响。斜上方不远处已经传出子弹上膛的轻响了，他垂下眼睛竭力忍住一个呵欠，在此期间稍微数一下，对方似乎只有五个人，他并不十分感到被轻视和恼怒，反倒因为麻烦减少而心情转好一点点。

“不要发出噪音的话，说不定我们是还能和平共处的。”

他这样懒洋洋地说着，踏上最后一级台阶。

被派来这一最佳狙击点的另一派雇佣兵们绷紧神经盯着来者，面对那夜色中只剩混沌色彩的身影一时也无从判断什么，只一言不发地立即掏枪对准那高度有些夸张的脑袋。紫原倒是全无被枪指着时应有的紧张感，只自顾自地将半空的背包放到一边，保护好其中偷藏的几包零食再重新直起身子。背对敌人的一瞬身后狙击步枪就暴露此趟来意，于是他们窃窃私语如临大敌。

回身时已经有子弹出膛，他当即向斜前倾倒些许，借势踏地前冲几步横踹最近一人膝窝，在那倒霉蛋撞向地面之前把人握着脖颈提起，下一枪响起时就当作是盾牌，这堪称一举两得，紫原无意识地开始开小差，构思自己要怎样把这样的智慧拿去跟现在在潜入宴会的人讨要奖励。他趁此机会接管尸体手中枪械，FN57的USG版本，追随流行的沙色外壳和塑料手感一样糟透了。一枪爆头与迎面重击下防弹衣是彻底的虚设，这类配备向来乏善可陈的道理不知为何总有人就是难以理解。

丢了已经物尽其用过的临时盾牌，紫原略略偏过身子闪过另一方攻击，顺势左拳挥出以极大力道就近击人腰侧，前跨一步在他倒地时直接踏碎未及抬起的手腕。他向来也是并不屑于对全无威胁的家伙多睥睨一眼的，隐入阴影之中甚至兀自烦恼起如何省时省力地解决最后一人。细微的布料摩擦声响从后方传来，那说明还有几秒就要狭路相逢。紫原放弃思考了，耐着性子屏息静气地默数到三，全无花哨动作地反手抽出腰间别着的Buck119，视野一隅出现黑影时便毫不留手一刀毙命。

他用衣袖胡乱蹭着面颊上有粘腻触感的部分，长呼出一口气走回去重新背起背包。似乎有什么声音被电磁波传送过来，但手掌紧按耳廓也无济于事，重伤者的痛呼好像是垂死挣扎着也要给人添麻烦，再加上远处市中心传出平安夜固定曲目的嘈杂，根本就听不清无线电另一端模糊不清的动静。只要半秒，紫原向来只能评价为聊胜于无的耐心和悲悯全部耗尽，蹙眉狭目显出彻底被激怒了的样子，环顾一圈确认声音来源。

“......都说了不要吵了，好烦啊。”

“敦?”

冰室听到理应已经解决麻烦的那边又有新的动静，稍微停步下来专心等着闹剧转播。按照那种言语，再结合自己这看起来成日困倦不堪、其实又相当恶劣和暴躁的后辈——也是爱人——的习惯，几乎都已经可以想象那边即将发生的惨案了。

“当心不要磕到手。”

他拖着长音说好我会的喔室仔别担心。

就像是懒于再费劲将刀从不知谁的脖颈上拔出来重复利用，他拖着步子循哀鸣过去，在斜靠矮墙的家伙成功摁亮无线电之前拽过额发，五指抵上头颅，毫无预警地重新绷紧肌理，再重重甩臂使人撞上墙壁。骨骼断裂、以及什么东西破碎的声音在只有风声的寂静里显得十分震耳欲聋，猩红色彩应声四溅，在昏暗里将水泥染得更斑驳些。

紫原甩着手腕往回走，一边自喉间释出些无意义音节权当是敷衍了事的回应，一手卸下背带将长枪放置地面。两脚架只需展开支撑稳固就可以，随之卧伏在地耐着性子调整角度。

冰室没说什么，半眯起眼晃着酒杯，佯装不经意的模样瞥向窗外那人所在方向。未完工的大楼一片漆黑，在周围璀璨灯光里显得默默无闻，他什么身影也没看见，也没有电影中会被拉出特写的目镜反光。他低低笑一声结束这不敬业的片刻，重新扫视周围，暗自走在目标人物周围不远的地方。

距离规定时间还有三分钟，紫原固定好枪口指向便伸手去摸口袋，子弹和糖果随便乱塞的后果就是一时摸不到想吃的奶糖，但好在拐杖糖的形状很好辨认。他拆开包装叼在嘴里，充满圣诞节日感的甜，可能是混合果味五彩缤纷的那一支。雪融化之后渗入墙缝，因而产生出青苔顽强生长的霉味，其中再混杂些近在咫尺的金属气息，还有火药硝烟。这些味道实在糟糕，呼吸着这样的空气都让他失去了好好吃糖的兴致，只好胡乱咬碎囫囵吞掉。有人造极光的溢彩照到指尖，再被漆黑枪身吸收去了大半，一切勉强也称得上是好看了。

如果被小雅子知道坚持携带AWP而非AWM只是因为觉得亮绿色太丑但全黑漂亮得恰合心意，而并非如同冠冕堂皇的关于性能和隐蔽性的借口所说，恐怕要挨一顿毫不留情的暴打。想想就令人畏惧。所以用瞄准镜看室仔的事情也不能被她知道，反正现在在做的本来就不是本职阿，身为门外汉，做这种事情无可厚非啦。

他懒得回想他耍性子时被荒木老大痛击的那一下，结果足够好就行了，现在他正和小室仔一起出任务，用狙击枪的瞄准镜偷看自己打扮得极好看的恋人，一点都不怕走火。

“嗯......我想吃香草蛋糕耶，小室仔去那边。”

耳麦中传来无可奈何的叹息，但紫原心满意足地看瞄准镜中的身影还是顺从了心意，一步两步三步，还有五秒左右——他稍微食指用力调整枪口位置，十字线中心轻巧对准目标人物额头正中，默数归零。屈指扣下扳机时释出清响，再普通不过的一枚子弹当即呼啸而出，将枪口刮擦出一瞬昭示超高温的赤红，卷携几点灿金火光撕裂寒冷夜色。

消音器过滤后的爆破音和它的后坐力一样乏善可陈，不用空尖弹爆破弹绝非出于人道主义，不过是有些太暴殄天物，据说还因为这是雇主的要求。紫原眨眼后的视野依旧是被十分令人反胃的惨剧占领，他面不改色地兀自这样向人抱怨着它影响食欲，全然不考虑现在仍旧安静躺在五米外矮墙边的骇人尸骸。

我应该要被夸赞啊。紫原如此漫不经心地想着，小小的圆形视野顺着血和那家伙脑袋里爆出来的其他液体飞溅痕迹一路向右，直到因为去取蛋糕而恰好站在它们尽头、仍旧一尘不染的身影出现在可视范围里，冰室现在正面不改色地携着笑意将第一块奶油送入口中，然后第二口。

被惊吓到鸟兽作散的人们让出一块不算太妙的空地，安保人员匆匆略过视野，对本观察着的人造成短暂的遮挡。紫原不太高兴地缩起脖子使鼻尖蹭过毛衣高领，拖着语调开口通知时声音都被织物捂得发闷。

“三秒之后——十一点方向、五米左右?”

向前就塞入弹匣的豆袋弹经由对比显得十分轻飘，软绵绵的冲击力使烦躁更甚。微抬目镜追随因这一击而低低飞出的、已经有些破烂的硬纸盒，它在触地前就被状似不经意地捡走，那双手远远地比了个代表完成任务的手势。位置距离他先前说的有些微妙偏差，紫原把责任推给自己的不够专业，毕竟往常负责狙击的向来是冰室辰也——不过这里太冷了，还是不要让他过来了。

紫原吸着鼻子终于打出呵欠，由于与空气温差太大而迅速失去大半热度的枪口这时特别适合用于暖手，他以这样不合格的危险姿势将武器物尽其用，半垂下眼睛慢吞吞地沿原路回去。

紫原懒得问他把目标物给了谁那家伙有没有被保护起来，稍微加快步子。他重新将枪背上再从来时敲碎的窗户破洞重新翻出去，落地后抬眼就正对上冰室的带笑目光，他还稍微愣怔片刻才有些心虚地挪开视线，嘟哝着自己不会撬锁阿只能这样进来了、反正还在施工中的话要换玻璃很简单吧，最后也还是在令人窒息的沉默里把兜里所有的零钱都放在碎破璃堆上。

两米多的大高个男人刻意摆出十分委屈的无辜面色走去冰室面前站定，一手指节蹭着他面颊，触到正在消散的暖意便干脆覆掌上去，也不管自己手心的温度是否还带着硝烟味道。他有些费劲地借着不远处路灯的微弱白光看清冰室面上真切笑容，才勉强收起佯装出的一切无害模样，换上些往常深藏起的贪得无厌。

我在吃到晚餐之前就会饿死的。他轻巧为自己接下来的举动寻到夸张而合适的理由，在人抬面望来时立即弓弯下身子凑去取得亲吻。他所触及的唇上还残留着冰凉的、柔软的气味，一点香草和奶油的轻甜被舌尖触及，就权当是已经尝过自己方才倾心的那块蛋糕了。末了紫原依照习惯再轻轻舔舐过他的唇瓣，流露餍足神情半眯起眼。

圣诞大餐没有了，只剩不能吃的圣诞礼物。冰室一副温和样子抬面看他，顺便将自己正装的衣襟从他手中拯救出来，全然不顾紫原那瞬间垮掉，像个得不到玩具的可怜的小宝宝的神情。他觉得自己又在哄骗小孩，像那种单身母亲一样跟小朋友说，对不起我们预算不够了。

紫原拖着声音问他这次的佣金呢不是据说好大一笔吗，要不我们去干掉运送者把那个不知道什么名贵小玩意儿拿去卖掉。冰室点点头说嗯嗯对啊这次佣金超贵的，我们两个的工资卡都刷爆了。紫原愣在原地还没理清其中关系，但是冰室先一步打破沉默，他忍不住笑出来，把那个被紫原一枪崩到差点烂掉的盒子拿出来放到对方手心。

“这个啊，是那个人从黑市上天价买来的古董戒指噢。”


End file.
